Hatter Love
by Beth Hines
Summary: This a story where my character, Saffron moves to Story Brooke to be with her sister Lacey (Belle). She just so happens to run into the Hatter and things spark between them. (Peter Pan finds his wife during their time in Neverland, Posey) "Am I prepared to remember your past?", Saffron though to herself. (Side note forgive me if my spelling if off at all. Enjoy!


(DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORGINAL ONCE UPON A TIME CHARACTERS, ESPECT FOR POSEY, MARIAH, AND SAFFRON. I OWN KNOW OF THE RIGHTS TO THE LOCATIONS OR ACTIONS OF THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS. THIS IS ME ENJOYING THE CHANCE TO WRITE A STORY BASED OFF OF THE INFORMATION THAT I'VE GATHERED ON THE FEW EXISTING CHARACTERS FROM THE TV SERIES. DON'T SHOT THE AUTHOR, ENJOY THE CREATION I'VE MADE.)

*Jefferson felt his heart pounding against his chest as he looked through his telescope to watched as Saffron watched around the town smiling as she greeted the other residences. He looked down to the floor when he saw her walk into Lacey's book shop. Saffron was hugged by Lacey's once she entered the shop with a smile. She was so happy to see her sister with a job and a man that loves her. **

Lacey: "So have you meet anyone special?"

Saffron: "No, I have met anyone that strikes me as interesting. You know the type of men I find interesting."

Lacey: "Yes, I know. Dark, creative with a sense of mysteries, of the worst kind!"

Saffron: "Oh this coming from the woman who is dating the towns gangster! You have no room to talk!"

*Lacey moved back behind her desk to organize the books to go on the shelves. Saffron walked up to the desk with a cheer pep in her step. Lacey gave her a curious confused look as Saffron pulled a small leather book out of her brown leather combat boots. Lacey squealed as she grabbed the book from her and rushed over to give her a big hug. Saffron giggled as she grasped her happily. Once they pulled apart Lacey flipped through the book. *

Lacey: "Where did you find this? I looked everywhere and couldn't find this addition!"

Saffron: "I have my ways. I know people in high places."

*Mr. Gold walked out from through the isles with his hands behind his back and his usual blank expression. Saffron turned her head as her eyes rolled when he pulled Lacey into a sweet hug. Saffron never trusted Mr. Gold around her sister. Lacey pulled away to show him her new book happily jumping as she flipped the pages. He looked up to her in shock as he walked closer to her with a hand shake. *

Mr. Gold: "You must be Saffron. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lacey has told me so much about you and I'm glad you decided to come and live with us her in Story Brooke."

Saffron: "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Gold. When Lacey told me about Story Brooke I wasn't expect to be so welcome."

*Lacey moved to wrap her arm around his back as she smiled toward her. Saffron put her hands behind her back as she looked around the shop. *

Saffron: "I had to come and see this shop. Its quite beautiful! You must let me buy a book from you Lacey."

Lacey: "Saffron your more than welcome to look around but you don't have to buy a book. Actually…I have a book for you, as a welcome gift."

*Saffron clapped her hands happily as she watched Lacey pull Alice in Wonderland from behind her desk. Mr. Gold smiled down at Lacey as Saffron held the book close to her chest. She has always had a love for this book and how curious Alice had been as she traveled through Wonderland. Saffron pulled Lacey into a big hug before she turned to leave the shop with her book still against her chest. She circled around to look at the building placed along the street. She fell forward as bummed into someone walking down the street. She moved to stand with the help of the stranger. She turned with apologizes set to say until she stood and turned to see a gorgeous man wearing a dark gently outfit standing there with a smirk. *

Saffron: "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm deeply sorry!"

Jefferson: "Oh no worries! Are you okay?"

*Saffron loved her light brown hair behind her ear as she blushed toward the man. She like she had seen this man before but couldn't place exactly where. She ignored the idea as she lost herself into his eyes. She hadn't realized that the man was talking until she saw him had his arm outstretched toward her. *

Saffron: "Sorry what?"

Jefferson: "I'm sorry are you sure that you're okay?"

Saffron: "Yes, why do you ask?"

*Jefferson reached up and touched her forehead. She winced in pain as she looked to see a small amount of blood on his fingertips. Saffron felt weak as her body fell back. He moved fast to catch her as she felt things around her begin to spin. He picked up her legs in one hand while he placed his other onto her back as he carried her into Lacey's shop. Lacey gasped and helped show him where the sofa was in the back of the shop. Lacey ran to gran a wet cloth and some pillows as Saffron laid down feeling faint. Jefferson sat down next to her face as he tried to gently as he used the cloth to clean the blood off her forehead. *

Lacey: "How did this happen Jefferson?"

Jefferson: "Well she wasn't exactly watching where she was going and it we bumped into each other. When I helped her to stand blood began to flow down her face. Hence the reason I'm here coming to you. I can only guess that she is someone close to you."

Lacey: "She's my sister! So yes, we're close and now she's bleeding! If I find out that you hurt my sister, so help me!"

*Lacey moved Jefferson away as she crotched down to speak with her sister as she saw Saffron become aware of her surroundings. She looked around in confusions as Lacey took her hand tenderly and used her other to move hair away from Saffron's face. Saffron looked to see that Jefferson was pacing the room as she slowly sat up against the sofa. Jefferson turned quickly as she touched her pounding head. Lacey quickly handed her a glass of water. *

Lacey: "Don't move to quickly Saffron."

Saffron: "What happened? All I remember is seeing blood on his hand and everything going dark."

Lacey: "Well you passed out. Jefferson carried you into the shop. You've been sleeping for the passed two hours. How are you feeling?"

Saffron: "Well it feels like a clock is ticking in my head. Other than the ticking I feel much better. Thank you, Jefferson for bring me to my sister."

*Jefferson pulled his hand down his face as Saffron smiled at him while Lacey moved away from her. She watched as Jefferson turned around. Mr. Gold walked up and sat down beside Saffron as she moved her legs off the sofa. She attempted to stand only to see Jefferson quickly moved across the room to catch her once again. Lacey watched as he laid her legs back onto the sofa before running his hand through his hair and looked to her. *

Jefferson: "She doesn't seem to okay. Does she have her own place yet?"

Saffron: "No she doesn't. I planned to go place seeking toward. Can I stay in the shop until tomorrow?"

Lacey: "Of course."

*Mr. Gold looked to Lacey with concern as she sat down next to her sister. Saffron faintly smiled as Lacey looked back at Mr. Gold with concern. Mr. Gold cleared his throat as he motioned for Lacey to join him near a group of shelves. Saffron watched as Lacey quickly joined him a secret conversation. *

Mr. Gold: "Madam major asked us to join her tonight. Who will stay with your sister while we are in our meeting?"

Lacey: "Shit! I forgot that was tonight! Do you know anyone that can stay with her?"

*Jefferson walked up to them as he looked back to see Saffron closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Lacey and Mr. Gold watched him quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair. *

Jefferson: "If you can't find someone to watch her than I can watch her."

Lacey: "I don't know. Maybe we can ask Mary."

Mr. Gold: "Mary is hosting the meeting."

Lacey: "Shit!"

*Lacey moved to the side to look at her sister humming while she laid on the sofa. She walked up to Jefferson with a threating tone to her voice. *

Lacey: "Okay Jefferson. But if I come back and see my sister hurt again! You will regret it!"

Jefferson: "Course. I won't dream of seeing your bad side Lacey."

*Lacey and Mr. Gold left after their conversation. She waved good-bye to Saffron as they walked out the door. Saffron opened her eyes just to see Jefferson hurry through the store. Saffron closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as the pounding in her head decrease slowly. When she opened her eyes again she saw Jefferson walking toward her with a steaming tea cup. He placed the tea cup on a small table close by, before helping her sit up. He pulled a chair up beside the sofa before handing her the tea cup. She closed her eyes and smiled when she tasted the flavor of warm mint vanilla tea hit the back of her throat. She watched him as he turned to see her book close beside her. She looked down at her cup as he returned to his seat next to her with the book in his hand. *

Jefferson: "Would you like me to read to you?"

Saffron: "Sure, thank you."

Jefferson: "Of course, dear. It's the least I could do."

*Saffron smiled as Jefferson began to read her book. Jefferson watched as she smiled to him as he read and exaggerated his character ever so slightly. He stopped once he looked up and saw her sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He placed the book down gently placed the book down and searched around the shop to find a blanket. He was relieved when he found a blanket in cabinet under Lacey's desk. He froze when he saw her shift in her sleep and speak his true name. *

Saffron: "Hatter, don't go."

*Jefferson quickly placed the blanket onto Saffron before falling back in his chair as she moaned before quietly speaking. *

Saffron: "Don't leave me here alone."

*Jefferson felt his heart skip as he moved closer to have a better chance of hearing her continue. She stirred her head as he watched tears slowly run down her cheeks. *

Jefferson: "What are you dreaming about?"

Saffron: "Hatter please. I can't lose you…. mm… I love you."

*Jefferson felt his breath stop as he watched Saffron's eyes slowly open. He quickly adjusted his body as she looked up at him wiping her tears away. Just as she was about to ask him why he seemed so distraught Lacey and Mr. Gold walked in quietly. He stormed out of the shop as Saffron looked to toward the door. Lacey and Mr. Gold watched in confusion as they watched him turn a corner. Lacey rushed over to Saffron when she saw dry tears on her cheeks. Mr. Gold moved closer as Saffron moved to stand. She slowly walked to the back of the shop in silence as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She quickly dialed her friend Mariah. Mariah answered at the second ring. Saffron walked outside and sat on the curve as she took a deep breath. *

Mariah: "Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

Saffron: "Mariah… the dreams are back and they're stronger than before."

Mariah: "Oh no! Is it about the dead guy again?"

Saffron: "Worse… he's real!"

*Saffron heard a glass shatter as Mariah stuttered as she responded. *

Mariah: "Wait what do you mean he's real?! As in the Hatter is real or the man your dreaming about as the Hatter is real? I thought the Evil Queen wiped our memories of Underland! How…. how are you sure?"

Saffron: "Mariah you know as well as I do that she wasn't able to reach us in that cave. She missed us and maybe the Hatter."

Mariah: "Well does he know who he is? Have you talked to him about it? Does Lacey know who she is?"

*Saffron ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled a cigarette from her slime sliver case and used her lighter to ignite it. She closed her eyes as the smoke filled her lungs. She slowly released the smoke in time to look up and see a woman staring at her walking out of the shadows. Saffron frowned when she saw Madam Major, or rather the Evil Queen walked toward her. *

Saffron: "Hey Mariah, let me call you back. Company just arrived."

Mariah: "Don't worry about it. I'll be there in the morning."

Saffron: "Okay, love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

*Saffron ended the call as she stood up and approached the woman. Saffron extended her hand with a warm smile as the woman approached her from the street. The woman looked at her hand before Saffron introduced herself with a pleasant tone to her voice. *

Saffron: "You must be Madam Major. I'm Saffron, Lacey's sister. Sorry I wasn't at the meeting, I had a small accident that left me unable to move of a sofa for several hours."

Regina: "To bad we didn't meet at the meeting. When did you arrive?"

Saffron: "Earlier this morning."

*Regina looked to her forehead and saw purple and blue bruising. She scanned the woman's face and recognized her from somewhere, but where? She watched as the woman sucked on her cigarette. From the corner of her sights she saw Lacey come running up behind the woman with relief on her face. Lacey stopped and smiled when she saw Regina standing there. *

Lacey: "Oh hello Madam Major. Funny seeing you here… outside… in the middle of the night. I see that you met my sister. I would have brought her with us, but she had an accident and couldn't stand."

Regina: "No that's okay. I understand. Things happen. You should go to the town doctor in the morning and get her head examined, just to be sure no damage was done."

*Lacey nodded as Regina turned to walk down the street. Saffron looked to Lacey with a frown and rushed back inside as Regina walked down the street with the questions of where she had seen the woman before running around in her head. Lacey ran after Saffron as she gathered her things and moved to leave the shop. *

Lacey: "Where are you going Saffron?"

Saffron: "I'm going to see a friend that stays here. I need to go talk to her about something. Don't worry it Mariah. She's coming to pick me up."

Lacey: "Well okay. If you're sure. Just please don't disappear on me again. Keep me in the loop, yeah?"

Saffron: "Of course! I'm just now being able to spend time with my sister again. Why would I miss out of this chance?"

*Saffron and Lacey hugged before Saffron rushed out the door in time to see Mariah pulling up to the shop. Saffron buckled the seat belt once she was in the car comfortably. Mariah quickly drove back to her house lighting a cigarette as they spoke. *

Mariah: "So you saw Regina, huh? Does she look the same?"

Saffron: "Yes and just as ugly as before. So where do you live?"

*Mariah chuckled as Saffron pulled a present out of her pocket and handed it to Mariah. Mariah smiled widely when Saffron handed her a silver pocket watch dangling from a rose gold chain. *

Mariah: "Aw for me! I love it!"

Saffron: "So have you met Jefferson?"

Mariah: "Yeah…considering he's my neighbor."

*Saffron looked toward Mariah in disbelief as they drove into the driveway and she saw Jefferson outside looking out passed his porch. Saffron watched as his eyes grew large when they existed the car. Mariah grabbed Saffron's military backpack from the back seat. Saffron quickly ran up the steps as Mariah waved to Jefferson. He turned and entered his house with a questioning expression on his face. Mariah giggled as they entered the house. Saffron looked around as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down on a stool at the island as Mariah gathered items to clean the wound on her forehead. *

Saffron: "Thanks you this."

Mariah: "Oh shut up! You know that I would do anything to help you!"

Saffron: "So when were you gonna tell me about Jefferson being your neighbor?"

*Mariah began to gently pat an alcohol-soaked cloth on Saffron's wound. Saffron winced as Mariah winced in response as she put some small white tablets in Saffron's hand. Saffron swallowed the pills quickly as Mariah placed a bandage and tape over her wound. Mariah than handed Saffron a joint and motion for her to lite it as she moved from the stool. Saffron smiled as she tasted Girl Scout Cookies hitting her throat. Saffron followed Mariah to the back porch with the joint resting between her fingers. They plopped down the two red chairs next to an umbrella. Saffron handed Mariah the joint with a smiled as she removed her leather jacket and brown boots. Mariah help Saffron on knot two black dreads to let her flowing strawberry blond hair fall to her back. Saffron sighed in relief as Mariah grinned toward her. *

Mariah: "So how was you encounter with our old friend, or should I say your old fantasy?"

Saffron: "Oh shut it! Well I possibly have a scar now, so you guess."

Mariah: "Oh but it's SOOO romantic! Tell me… did he catch you when you fell?"

Saffron: "How the hell did you know that I fell?"

Mariah: "I have my ways."

Saffron: "Lacey called you did she."

Mariah: "Yeah she did. She told me about what happened and how she wanted to kick his ass for causing you to hurt your head. Its all so sweet when you think about it. Didn't your first encounter in Underland end the same way?"

Saffron: "Yeah, what about it?"

Mariah: "Well…. Maybe destiny is telling you something."

Saffron: "Oh please! Don't jump to conclusions!"

Mariah: "Very funny… ha ha. I almost forgot to laugh!"

*The ladies stayed up to watch the sun rise as they smoked the joint. Saffron always felt at home when Mariah was around. It was something about her mental personality that returned her to Underland. They smiled at each other until a knock came to Mariah's door. She handed the joint to Saffron as she walked inside to answer the door. Saffron took a drag from the joint as Mariah opened the door. Saffron slowly extinguished the joint and watched as Mariah was followed by Jefferson to the back porch. Mariah returned to her seat as Jefferson faced Saffron while he ignited the joint with a smile. Saffron looked to Mariah with shock as she saw her wink toward her. Saffron rested against the chair as the greens relaxed her system. Jefferson took several drags from the joint before looking to Saffron intensely. Saffron looked to Mariah as she ignored his staring. *

Saffron: "I see that you caused another person to burn in Hell."

Jefferson: "Oh no, she didn't. I was smoking long before she came into town. It just so happens that I enjoy her company… as well as yours."

*Mariah giggled as Saffron blushed and turned toward him shocked. Did he really, just say what she though she heard. Did he know that she knew that he was the Hatter! Did she make it that obvious? Than it hit her, he must have heard her talk in her sleep during her nightmare. She grew nervous as he moved to be closer to her ear as he exhaled smoke. *

Jefferson: "You talk an awful lot in your sleep, Caterpillar. Or should I say Aboslem."

*Mariah took that as a que for her to go inside and leave them to be alone. Saffron didn't show any emotion as he moved his chair closer to hers. She smiled at his devilish grin before taking the joint from his hands and smoking it, making rings as he eyed her. *

Saffron: "So what now, Hatter? Are you going to tell your precious Queen that I remember Underland?"

Jefferson: "No, what you are going to tell me is why you never told me that you loved me while we lived in Underland. Care to share?"

*Saffron moved her face close to his as she whispered to him. *

Saffron: "Now where did you get such a crazy notion?"

Jefferson: "You speak in your sleep, remember. I heard what you said about loving me and not wanting me to die. Was that true?"

Saffron: "That was for a long time how I felt. Now I have moved on and am looking for someone else, someone who isn't a crazy Hatter."

*Jefferson moved his lips closer to Saffron's as an evil grin plastered his face. *

Jefferson: "I'll believe that when I see it, Caterpillar. Now, where was I?"

*Just as Saffron was going to answer him he gently laid his lips upon hers. Her eyes grew wide at first until she felt her lips returning the gesture. She pushed him away once she had realized that he was grabbed her neck and pulling her closer. He looked at her with shock as she jumped from the chair as Mariah walked back onto the porch. *

Mariah: "What did I miss?"

Saffron: "Nothing of interest to share."

*Jefferson follow behind her as she rushed inside the house and up the stairs to think clearly. When she attempted to close the door behind her Jefferson was there to grab her waist and kiss her once again. His smile grew once Saffron pulled away in shock and also in confusion. *

Jefferson: "What too much?!"

Saffron: "You can't just go around kissing someone you haven't seen in years!"

Jefferson: "Sure you can! We used to kiss all the time, why is this any different?"

Saffron: "It's different because it never meant anything!"

Jefferson: "Okay and?"

Saffron: "You're an ass! I don't know why I ever fell in love with you! You always were a prick toward my feelings!"

*Jefferson through her arms in the air as Saffron sat down on the bed confused with tears begging to be released. He watched as she glared at him. He hadn't realized how serious she meant when she said that she loved him. He quickly bent to his knees and approached her with compassion. *

Jefferson: "Why are you crying pretty butterfly?"

Saffron: "You always used my feelings for you as a game. I knew when you kissed Regina that I had lost my chance, along with you. You'd never understand! So, I gave up and decided to become closer to Mariah. She helped pick me up and even introduced me to my second love…painting."

*Jefferson felt a breath release as she said art and not some man's name. He loved this creature with all his heart but was never good at showing her. So, he looked at her as she cried into her hands. He need to fix this and finally come clean with his feelings and why he chooses to be with Regina. So, he picked up her chin so that he could wipe her tears away. He cleared his throat as he stood up with he ran his hand through his hair. Saffron watched as he looked around the room. Saffron felt her mellow being slaughtered as he paced the distance of the window. She decided to end this tragedy of a romance before it had the chance to begin. She walked to him and froze when he jumped to look at her. He looked at her with confusion when she looked sad while putting her hand to his face as she approached him. He watched her as she didn't meet his eyes. He used his finger to pick up her chin to kiss her. She pushed his hand away as she stepped back with sadness. *

Saffron: "Hatter, Jefferson. I think that things would be easier if we acted as though we didn't know each other more personally. To keep from causing trouble."

Jefferson: "Are you kidding me! Are you really asking me to act as though I don't know you! Has Regina scared you that much? Were in a safe place from her magic! She can't hurt us here!"

Saffron: "How do you know that she doesn't have her magic! How do you know that we're safe!? We will never be safe! Not until she loses her magic and leaves you alone!"

*Jefferson moved toward you with compassion in his eyes as you stopped him. You put your hand over your mouth as he stood there growing frustrated. You grew distant with your emotions as you faced him. *

Saffron: "I think that it would be in our best interests that we stay away from each other."

Jefferson: "No! No… you are my butterfly and I love you! Who gives a fuck if Regina see us together! She won't think anything of it! She isn't like she used to be! She much better as a person now! Please don't ask me to leave you now that I can be with you."

Saffron: "I'm sorry but I'm need to go."

*Jefferson chased after Saffron as she walked outside and got into her car. He moved quickly as she drove away watching him with tears falling down her cheeks. Mariah stood in the door way with two steaming hot cups of coffee in her hands with a smile on her face. He grabbed one of the cups from her hand as he walked passed her to the table. He slammed his hands onto the table in defeat as Mariah sat down next to him. She rubbed his back as he cried over what had happened. *

Jefferson: "Why would she do this? Why not give us a chance to be together! God that woman makes me mad!"

Mariah: "And you still aren't listening. Figures!"

*Mariah walked over to the sink and placed her empty cup in the sink as he looked up to her in surprise. Mariah felt her blood boil as he stood up and began to walk out the door. *

Mariah: "Now where the hell are you going!?"

Jefferson: "I'm going to talk to Saffron!"

*Mariah smiled as she watched him leave out the door with determination fueling his steps. She thought to call and give Saffron a warning, but she decided against it as she saw Saffron calling. She grinned as she answered the phone happy. *

Mariah: "Hello Love, what's up?"

Saffron: "Jefferson's here and he won't leave until we talk. Did you know he was coming here?"

Mariah: "But of course I did."

Saffron: "Thanks for the warning sis!"

Mariah: "Well it isn't like you would get far! He is determined to talk with you. Talk to the man! Give him the truth!"

Saffron: "Oh that isn't gonna happen! Mariah you know he doesn't really love me, as much as I know that he doesn't love me. Let's be real for a second, this is his way of keeping a piece of Underland in his heart while we are in this hell hole."

Mariah: "Yeah I actually believe him, as should you! Let him explain himself, what harm could it do?"

Saffron: "A lot actually! He broke my heart once, I am not letting it happen a second time!"

Mariah: "Okay stay hiding. Just know that sooner or later you two will be locked in a room…ALONE… together!"

*Saffron rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and came into the main entrance where Mr. Gold was telling Jefferson to leave. They froze as she stepped away from the shadows. Saffron patted Mr. Gold's shoulder as she approached Jefferson. He watched as Mr. Gold left and waved as he rounded the corner. Saffron whispered as Jefferson turned back to her with seriousness in his eyes. *

Saffron: "What do you want Jefferson! Can't you see that I'm working!"

*Jefferson looked around the empty shop before turning back toward her with his arms gesturing at the empty isles. *

Jefferson: "Yes it looks so busy!"

Saffron: "What do you want!"

Jefferson: "You need to listen to me! I know that you think I love Regina. Truth is, and this may be hard to believe but your sister…"

*Lacey walked into the room with her head down as she spoke softly. Jefferson froze as Lacey told Saffron the truth. *

Lacey: "I asked Rumpelstiltskin to use a potion that made his feelings for you suppressed."

Saffron: "What?!"

Jefferson: "It's true! She came to see me after we had made plans to drink tea later. She told me that you liked a certain tea. So naturally being curious, I tried the tea and felt weird, and than as if something hit me on the head my feelings for you romantically disappeared. Than I saw Regina and my heart beat fast as I watched her enter the Red Queen's castle."

*Saffron turned to Lacey in anger as she approached her with her arms crossed. *

Saffron: "Was that your doing as well Lacey?!"

Lacey: "Yes…but I didn't want to see you get hurt! Please don't be mad! I didn't want him to play games with you! I wanted you to be happy with a normal sane person for once!"

Saffron: "Lacey I was happy! Hatter…Jefferson made me happy, happier than I ever had been! Lacey father kicked me out of the castle for safety reasons, or so he says. After Rumpel came and took you! Don't you see, I had finally found someone that wasn't after of my gifts or what I can do with smoke! Were you jealous?!"

Lacey: "No! I thought that keeping you away from each other was the best way to protect you!"

Saffron: "Well it wasn't! You made me feel alone and lost! Just as I was when you were taken from me!"

*They both watched as Saffron rushed out of the shop with smoke forming around her. When Saffron got to her car she called Mariah. Mariah answered the phone coughing her lungs out. *

Mariah: "Hey what's up? How did things go with Jefferson?"

Saffron: "Just peachy!"

Mariah: "Uh oh! What happened?"

Saffron: "Oh I'll tell you when I get home. Boil some Lavender tea because this is going to be hard to explain!"

*Saffron was relieved when she didn't see Jefferson, she stormed into the house in time to see Mariah pour tea. She didn't seem to be her happy and cheery self. Saffron sat down and grabbed her cup as Mariah took a deep breath while closing her eyes. Saffron sipped her tea and waited as she watched Mariah circle her head with one of her hands massaging her shoulder. *

Mariah: "Posey is going to give Peter a potion for him to forget that they have feelings for each other. Ug!"

Saffron: "Did she learn that last time?"

Mariah: "I had assumed that she had. Guess she's still afraid to face her feelings for him."

Saffron: "Wait! Mariah aren't they married?"

Mariah: "Yeah. They even had twin boys. After Regina cursed the town they both forgot, and one son is with her and the other is with him. No memory of them being together, all in all. I blame Regina's jealous toward true love for this fucking mess!"

*Mariah shook her head in frustration as Saffron grabbed her hand for comfort. Mariah wiped several tears away as she pulled her hands down her face. Saffron giggled as she watched friend call her sister. Mariah swatted toward Saffron as she turned to leave. *

Mariah: "Posey care to tell me why you plan to erase Peter memory again?"

*Mariah waited as she heard Posey crying while driving with the window down. Mariah didn't hear anything after that as Posey threw the phone out the window. Mariah quickly grabbed her things before rushing out the door passing Mr. Gold with Hatter joining behind him. Mariah turned and tossed a wish to Saffron as she left the house smiling. Saffron quickly turned around when she saw Mr. Gold and Hatter walking into the kitchen. Saffron stood slowly still sipping her tea as she glared toward him. Saffron turned to look toward the door before Mr. Gold swiping his hand around the room to seal them inside. Saffron clipped her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she watched the two men with a smile before crossing her legs as she resumed to the stool. Mr. Gold shoved Hatter to walk up closer to Saffron with a cross to his arms as he watched Hatter stopping front of her. Saffron froze them as she blew smoke toward them to form a huge cloud, switch swapped over them. Saffron than stepped toward Hatter and lite a cigarette before blowing more smoke onto him to allow him to move. Hatter looked to Saffron in amazement as she unfroze Mr. Gold with a slow release of smoke. Mr. Gold coughed as Saffron smiled while smoking her cigarette. *

Saffron: "Now that he's gone, let's talk. Mr. Gold Hatter and I don't need you here for relationship counseling. With that said, good-bye."

*With that Saffron swiped her hand and smoke surrounding Mr. Gold. Making him disappear into the woods in the far part of town. Hatter smiled widely toward Saffron as she walked toward him with her own smile. *

Hatter: "I see that you never lost your touch."

Saffron: "No and like you I'm a survivor. So, tell me why you are here Hatter?"

Hatter: "Saffron you know why I'm here."

Saffron: "Ah yes! The truth about my feelings for you."

Hatter: "So, have you decided to be honest about our love?"

Saffron: "I have… Hatter answer a question for me. Did you enjoy being Regina's play thing?"

Hatter: "How can you ask me that? Knowing just how I care for you!"

Saffron: "Actually I have no idea how you feel about me Hatter!"

Hatter: "Than let me show you."

*Hatter stormed up to Saffron with passion fueling his steps as he approached her. She attempted to freeze him, but he dodged his smoke and grasp her face in his hands as his lip touch hers. They felt sparks light between them as she jumped into his arms with a smile against her lips. Saffron felt her back hit the wall as he began to lay kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He pulled away from her with that charming smile that she loved. You can guess what happened next. Saffron rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she heard a knock to the door and yelling. *

Mariah: "Saffron open up! I forgot my keys and need to pee!"

*Saffron moved away to see Hatter open his eyes slowly with a wicked grin across his face. He giggled as Saffron scrambled around the room to find her shirt. Luckily Hatter had grabbed his pants and pulled them up as Saffron cracked the door open to let Mariah inside. Mariah froze when she saw a shirtless Hatter walking up behind Saffron with a smile. Mariah smiled when she saw Hatter kissing along Saffron's shoulder. Saffron turned around to face Hatter with a sweet kiss. *

Saffron: "Hatter can you give me and Mariah a minute to talk?"

Hatter: "Sure, it looks like she needs to talk to you about women problems anyhow. I'm gonna go make up some tea."

*Saffron watched as Hatter pulled a black collard t-shirt over his head as he walked into the kitchen to make tea. Mariah than pointed toward the kitchen with a shocking smile toward Saffron. *

Mariah: "So what happened between you and Hatter while I was gone?"

Saffron: "Well we may have argued in the past and let's just say we made our feelings for each other."

*Hatter rejoined them with a tray with steaming cups of tea and a smile as he handed Mariah her tea before kissing Saffron's cheek as she grabbed her tea. He gran his cup and laid the tray down on the sofa before pulling Saffron closer to his side. She smiled up at him as Mariah remember why she need to talk to her. *

Saffron: "You were telling me about what happened between Posey and Peter. Hatter already knows, he's helped Peter in the past find her."

*Mariah pointed to Hatter with questions running through her head. *

Mariah: "So you want to see them together?"

Hatter: "Yeah but I stayed out of it for the most part. Peter came to me when Posey was upset or wasn't talking to him. Then I would turn to Saffron with those same question, sorry Absalom."

Saffron: "So continue… please."

Mariah: "Well I finally found Posey at Peter's fighting with him about her hiding from her after the first curse was lifted. Before I could stop Posey, she slapped him and walked out. I caught her before she got in her car and yelled at her about how he deserved to know her and how she shouldn't have taken that away from him. How she deserved to be happy just as we do. Needless to say, I distracted her long enough for Peter to talk to her. I left after I started to see them yell and kiss… Eh! Won't be getting that imagine out of my head for a while. But aside from that I haven't heard anything else about them arguing or anything. What I'm more interested in is what happened here."

*Hatter grinned wickedly as he kissed Saffron's ear before walking up the stairs to shower before leaving to watch his daughter exist the bus. Saffron walked him as he walked up the stairs, she would be joining him shortly she was sure. When she turned back to Mariah she was smiling like a school girl. *

Mariah: "So I take it the potion Lacey gave him wore off after you kissed. Tell me, what was it like?"

Saffron: "Actually it was better than that! I can feel his love for me when we kissed. I also love how he didn't hold back while we had sex."

*Mariah grinned as she watched Hatter come into the kitchen with wet unkept hair before turning Saffron around and kissing her passionately. Mariah cleared her throat softly, causing the two to split apart with heave breath. He kissed her head before he waved to Mariah as he left. He turned with a smile projected to Saffron and winked. *

Hatter: "Don't disappear while I'm gone. Oh, and don't forget about stopping by later for that present."

*Mariah watched as Saffron blushed while he walked out the door to his house next door. Mariah watched with happiness blooming in her heart as Saffron cocked them eggs with bacon. *

Saffron: "So has Peter finally snagged Posey by the wings?"

Mariah: "I don't know. What I do know it that smells amazing! I'm starved!"

Saffron: "Oh? Where'd you go after the Posey incident? It won't happen to be Jimmy's… was it?"

*Saffron smiled when she saw when she saw Mariah blush brightly as she placed the plates of food down. Saffron poured them more tea as Mariah dove into her food with moans and smiles as she felt the warm eggs hit her stomach. Saffron sipped her tea as Mariah wiped her mouth of food. *

Saffron: "Mariah why don't you just tell Jimmy how you feel about him? You know he feels the same, everyone in Story Brooke knows."

Mariah: "Been here two days and already gossiping about me? Other would think that bad of a wise caterpillar such as yourself. Playing into such silly games."

*They shared a laugh as Posey stormed into the room still wearing her pajamas with her hair in a mess bun. Saffron took Posey's silence as a sign for her to please leave. Mariah glared at Posey as she waved to her friend as she left the room to get ready for work. Lacey had found a job for Saffron as Jefferson's/Hatter assistant in his hat shop. Saffron felt like Lacey was trying to makeup for lost time between Hatter and herself. Saffron choose to wear a deep blue 50's inspired flowing pin-up dress that stopped below her knees, a deep blue heavy metal inspire jacket with a white cotton hood. Mariah walked into the room as she finished her makeup and moving to slip on her black lace flats with blue jewels along the bow that lay on top of the shoe. Mariah leaned against the door frame as Saffron grabbed her black leather saddle bag. *

Mariah: "You look so beautiful Saffron. Have fun with that Hatter at the shop. Don't do anything I won't do in front of customers."

Saffron: "Thank you so much for always being there for me Mariah. When I get home you must tell me how your conversation went with Posey."

*They hugged each other tightly before Saffron walked into town to find Hatter's shop. She was surprised to see Regina talking to Hatter over fabric choices for a dress sketch. Saffron walked pasted them into the back room as they ended their meeting. Hatter walked up behind Saffron as she was removing her saddle bag and jacket to get to work sewing hats together. *

Hatter: "So how did the conversation go with Mariah, love?"

Saffron: "She had changed the subject just as Posey walked into the kitchen and I decided to leave them alone. Didn't look like Posey was happy. I didn't listen in as I got ready to come here, didn't want to be upset when I came. Now shall we act as though we don't know each other well? Or are we picking up where we left off and saying to hell with what they think?"

Hatter: "Well my love. I see that you aren't mad anymore. I'm glad to see that your happy with me."

Saffron: "Now Hatter, why on earth would I be anything but happy. I understand why my sister did it, I'm not happy she did but Belle is my sister and I value my family. Isn't that what love is truly about, or did that change while I was away as well?"

*Hatter pulled her into a hug as she smiled. Lacey walked into the room with forgiveness brownies as she watched her sister and Hatter kiss. She cleared her throat as she walked toward them. Saffron pulled away from Hatter as Lacey began to cry. Saffron pulled Lacey into a hug as Hatter kissed her head before greeting their customers at the front of the shop. Saffron pulled apart from Lacey worried as she wiped hair away from her face. *

Lacey: "I'm so sorry Saffron! I shouldn't have been so self and clueless to see how happy Hatter made you. Please forgive me!"

Saffron: "Sweetie now why would I still be mad? You explained to me why you choose to wipe his memories of our love to protect us. Lacey you are my only sister and I don't want to lose you either. I knew in my heart that if Hatter and I were meant to be, we would come together eventually. Please stop crying, your soaking your pretty shirt."

Lacey: "Thank you so much Saffron for forgiving me."

Saffron: "Not a problem. You actually proved to help Hatter and I talk things out… among other things."

*Lacey wiped her tears away as Saffron began to munch on one of Lacey's brownies. Saffron rolled her eyes back as she tasted the raspberry and cream cheese hit the back of her throat. Lacey than watched Saffron as she bit her bottom lip in worry. Saffron stuffed the remainder of brownie in her mouth before she sipped her tea and stood beside Lacey. *

Saffron: "Lacey is something wrong?"

Lacey: "Posey is in front of the shop waiting to talk with you. I told her that you would listen to her problem, since her sister didn't. Please Saffron! You among anyone would know what to do."

Saffron: "Okay on one condition!"

Lacey: "She will be so happy. What's the condition?"

Saffron: "She stays for tea, of course and it will have to wait until we are closed. Hatter also must be in the room to listen. Lacey you know as well as anyone that I do my best thinking when Hatters around, besides he can convince Peter to come to the shop and hear her as well. That is my condition."

Lacey: "Come on Saffron! She needs a woman to talk to! She stuck in a seventeen-year-old body and so is Peter! The last thing Posey needs is to face Peter with how she feels in the end who knows what will happen. How do you expect me to have her come knowing that Peter will be here?!"

Saffron: "Lacey you're a smart girl. Ask your husband, Rumpel is he can get his father here at the shop tonight and you have Posey come as well. I'll set things up to look as if me and Hatter weren't communicating to one another and then we leave to grab some more tea bags. Is that alright with you dear?!"

*Lacey jumped forward when she saw Hatter pop out from behind the door with a wicked smile. *

Hatter: "Sounds good to me. Oh, and Lacey. Rumpel is out here looking for you, he is looking awful distraught. Maybe you should check on him before he boils over."

Lacey: "Okay I'll be right there. Thanks again Saffron."

*Hatter walked into the room with files in his hands as he watched Lacey walk out the room puzzled. Hatter poured Saffron more tea as he rested his butt against the table beside her. He put his arm around Saffron as he pretended to yawn, she giggled at him and pushed him playfully as they kissed. Saffron handed him a brownie as he moved to stand while Saffron looked up from her cup when she heard a cup shatter at the front of the shop. Hatter wasn't far behind her when they saw Lacey passed out on the floor and Rumpel standing feet away from her. Saffron rushed to shake her sister awake until she saw a pin from a pin wheel falling from her hand. Saffron looked to Hatter with fear as he pushed Rumpel out of the shop. Hatter than helped Saffron carry Lacey to a pile of fabric in a room behind the shop. Saffron grabbed Lacey's hand as she felt tears build in her eyes. Hatter sat beside her holding her hand for support. She turned and buried her face into his shirt. Hatter cleared his throat as he felt tears pulling at his eyes. He quickly left without a word as he ventured to find Mary Mertal. Saffron rubbed her sister's hand and began to chuckle as she remembered their adventures together in the Enchanted Forest.

Saffron walked up Hatter with hope in her eyes as she watched Mary walk passed them with a faint smile. She sat in the chair with her wand and began to scan Lacey's body. Saffron buried her face into Hatter's neck as he watched Mary stand and approach them with a smile. Saffron turned to Mary with hope as Mary spoke to them with a gentle tone. *

Mary: "She clasped after all the stress of seeing old friends again."

Hatter: "Will she be okay?"

Saffron: "What about the needle?"

Mary: "I didn't find the curse of sleep on her. She passed out before she had the chance to prick her finger. Do you know why she had it in her possession?"

Saffron & Hatter: "No."

Hatter: "She came to the spoke to fix things with Saffron. She clasped in the shop whenever she saw Mr. Gold. We have expected that she had used the needle to prick her finger. Luckily she didn't get a chance to."

Mary: "Ah. Well keep an eye on her. If she doesn't wake up in two days, call me. It's good to see you two together at last."

Saffron: "Thank you Mary."

Mary: "Anytime, my dear."

*After Saffron escorted Mary out of the shop Hatter pulled her into a hug. Saffron loved how attentive he was when she was upset. He looked into her eyes and moved hair away from her face as he looked to see Peter at the shop door. Saffron kissed his cheek before moving to attend to Lacey in the back. Hatter opened the door to see a distraught Peter looking around at the streets. He walked inside and stopped she he saw Saffron returning to the front of the shop. Saffron stepped over to Hatter's side and watched as Peter or rather Robbie was nervous. Hatter gave Saffron a look and she walked to the kitchen to make them some chamomile tea to calm the poor boy king's nerves. *

Hatter: "Hey Peter, everything okay?"

Peter: "No, Posey has returned back into my life and I want to keep her this time. I'm tired of forgetting and remembering, Mariah told me what Posey was doing. So, I was wondering if you could help me Mad. I need to show Posey that I care and that we deserve a future with our sons! Can you help me?!"

Hatter: "Well sadly I'm not the person to ask."

*Saffron entered the room just in time with two cups of tea in her hands. Peter looked toward Saffron as she moved to stand beside Hatter with a smile. Peter grinned when he saw how the madman sipped his smiling toward her. *

Hatter: "Dear could you join us please?"

Saffron: "Yes of course. Hello Robbie. I'm new here, I'm Saffron."

Hatter: "He knows who he is sweetie. You don't have to act."

Saffron: "Okay, good to know. Now tell me. I know Mariah's side of this situation, I know parts of Posey's side of this… but tell me. What are your feelings on Posey's actions?"

*Saffron watched as Peter grinned up toward Hatter with a good job expression. He looked to Saffron as she pulled a cigarette from her silver case and stopped just between the door with her cigarette pointing outside. Peter hated smoke, but he understood as Saffron was the caterpillar she smoked. He watched as Hatter watched Saffron with love in his eyes. *

Peter: "Well now that the fun is over. I'll tell you how I'm feeling! Posey is the love of my life! She always has been! Sure, there were other women at times, but I always came back to realizing that she was who I wanted to spend eternity with! Now she wants to act all distant when I'm just remember her and what she meant to me. I don't suppose you could help tell me what to do to convince of serious I am about being with her?"

*Saffron smiled as she blew smoke into the shop, a cloud that grew bigger as her eyes glazed over purple. Peter looked to Hatter with confusion until her saw Posey swiping the smoke away. Saffron quickly threw her cigarette to the street and swiped her arms in circles around the room with a magical enchantment. Posey glared toward Saffron as she smiled evilly. Peter was going to like having Saffron around when he spent time talking with Hatter. Saffron walked over to Peter and whispered into his ear. *

Saffron: "Well here's your chance. Don't squander it. I may be nice, but I don't help people that don't try."

*With that she grabbed Hatters arm and they walked toward the back of the building. He watched as Posey glared in the direction of the woman while scanning her surround. He approached Posey with a serious tone to his voice as she watched him intently. *

Peter: "Posey we need to talk."

*Once Saffron saw Hatter enter the room where Lacey lay sleeping she motioned for a magical shield to cover the door way. Saffron than lite a candle as she looked through an old book. Hatter sat in a chair next to Lacey as he watched Saffron look through the book. After hours of him watching her scrap through page after page he saw circles forming under her eyes and stood up to close the book. Saffron turned and glared as he grabbed her hands with a smile. *

Hatter: "Love Mary said to give Lacey a few days to rest. No spell was cast, no curse is on her, also you are forming circles under your eyes and that I won't allow. We will pick up tomorrow. Mean while I have a present to give you and we need to eat something."

Saffron: "You're right. I do need a little time with you. I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you love. Let's go spend some time together. Question is, my house or yours?"

Hatter: "Mine preferably. The things I plan to do to you might worry Mariah. Shall we be going?"

Saffron: "Course."

*They both kissed Lacey's forehead before departing from the shop. Saffron smiled when she heard Posey and Peter laughing as they passed the shop entrance. Saffron waved her hand to break the enchantment before walking down the street to Hatter's small mansion. Mariah smiled with a wave as she watched Saffron wink toward her. Once inside Hatter helped Saffron remove her bag and jacket. A small package dropped from the bag as he moved to adjust the strap. Saffron smiled as he opened the package to sees two rose gold thimbles protected by royal blue fabric. He smiled up at Saffron as she walked up to him. *

Hatter: "Saffron what are these for?"

Saffron: "Well before Regina casted those spells I had something important to tell you."

Hatter: "Are you?"

Saffron: "Yes, twins! They are safe. I asked Posey to put me to sleep until she saw you in town. She woke me when she saw that you were here looking for me."

*Hatter put his hand on her stomach as a wide smile formed across his face. Saffron pulled out several pictures of two babies in an ultrasound. Hatter took the pictures and his smile grew when he saw that they were twin boys. He picked her up into a big hug and crotched down to kiss her stomach. She giggled as he looked back up at her. Saffron finally felt whole as they laid on the sofa with Hatter's ear against her stomach. She was told by the doctor that the boys were six months old, although she doesn't have much of a belly from them. She was waiting to have people wanting to touch her belly. She was hoping to tell Lacey when she woke up. Hatter's head moved slightly when one of the boys kicked. He giggled as he pushed against the foot and spoke to his boys. *

Hatter: "Hello my two sweet boys. I see that one of you will be as feisty as your mother."

*He looked toward Saffron before moving to pull something from his jacket pocket. Saffron toke the small box and opened it with a smile. Hatter moved to kneel down on one knee, as she opened a small jewelry box with an old silver ring with a huge blue stone. She watched as he took the ring out of the box and blushed while looking into her eyes with the ring ready. *

Hatter: "Absalom Greenleaf, will you marry me?"

Saffron: "Yes I will!"

*He kissed her as he pushed the ring onto her finger. After that moment Lacey had woken up, Posey and Peter had started dating and Hatter was helping him plan an evening she wouldn't forget. Lacey and Mr. Gold got a divorce and he was now trying to persuade her to listen to reason. He was the Dark One once again, Saffron's belly grew bigger and bigger as the days passed by. Regina broke the second curse happily, allowing them to be with their daughter once again. Hatter would yell at Saffron when she tried to use ladders and stood for too long. He was very protective of her and the babies. It was no surprise to see him so worried over her eating and sleeping. Saffron smiled at him as he held his twin boys in his arms after they were able to come home. She would wake up and see him telling them stories from their past.

The boys would giggle and laugh as he talked to them. Every mile stone you watched him being the happiest that he had ever been. Saffron watched each day as the boys protected their big sister from boyfriends, how they acted dangerous when one stayed and eventually asked Hatter for her hand in marriage. It surprised him when that boy was little boy blue's son Harry. She watched the boys as they were helping to move some heavy cabinets around the shop playful screaming at each other. Hatter came rushing in the room as he heard Saffron scolding the boys over their yelling. *

Hatter: "Wayne, Rayne why are you yelling across the shop?!"

Wayne, Rayne: "Sorry dad!"

Hatter: "Now do as your mother told you as we go check on something in the back."

Wayne, Rayne: "Yes dad."

*They still had sex several times a day and never grew old. It was a curse that both of them held, rather given to them after certain circumstances with people. Hatter pushed Saffron down on the pile of fabric as he kissed her passionately. They were so madly in love and that is how it stayed. *


End file.
